Five Years After
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: "What does this mean-us? What are we? Where are we going to be?" Five long years have passed, and the pain has decreased from tears, to discomfort. She will always remain in memory, but love can take form in others. She was always there for me. Always.


**AN: This is my new fanfic, called Five Years After**.

**Now before I begin my long and boring blah, I want to give a shoutout (I don't know if you can 'give a shoutout', I'm such an oldie) to my BFF, **

**FiveFactions46, **

**who's also an author, if you couldn't tell by the name.**

**She gave me the inspiration to write this story. She showed me the picture, you know the one on Instagram, that says: "Divergent fact; Tobias falls for Christina three years after the epilogue." **

**So here, my friend was breaking down, crying, upset that VR would do that. TO ALL MY FANS; I actually think it's sweet. It might not seem like it, but they are good for each other, after all they have been through together. They won't be another Tris and Tobias, and some others might argue that they would get together for the wrong reasons.**

**Yes, there are two sides to this, but I'm the author of this fanfic, so all the haters are going to hate.**

**This story has a kind-of fixed ending, but that shouldn't stop your imaginative suggestions! (I don't think anyone's going to read this AN!)**

**So far, this is going to be mainly from Tobias's POV, since there aren't many options. And I do not want to sound at all offensive, but I am used to writing detailed stories from girls' perspectives, so Tobias isn't gonna sound like the badass hunk of dude he normally is. Sorry.**

**I present to you my st****ory!**

* * *

_"Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day." -Dalai Lama_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

**Tobias POV**

* * *

_I remember hating her the first time I met her, because she was Candor, because words just dribbled out of her mouth unchecked, careless. But over time she showed me who she really was, a forgiving friend, faithful to the truth, brave enough to take action. I can't help but like her now, can't help but see what Tris saw in her._

* * *

It's been five years.

Five years since Tris has been gone.

Since then, so much has changed. The city is almost unrecognizable, and the system is so different then our old one. Now when I look back, I know I made the best decision possible when I stayed in 'Chicago'. It's still weird to call my home of over twenty years, by a name given by the outside world.

Even with all the good that has happened, there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about _her_. Some memories happy, others not so much. Each time emotionally exhausting.

And yet everyday, I find the strength to get out of my bed, and live, one day at a time. Over the years, the pain has lessened, but I still find it hard to be happy if _her_ name is mentioned.

Christina has been there along the way, helping me in so many ways. She has become my rock, and I depend on her, without her, I wouldn't have anything to live for.

I haven't seen my father in years, and I'm glad for it. My mother and I have established a rocky relationship. As far as I'm concerned, were speaking, and that's all that matters. Over the years, I've learned to try and restore and relationships I might've had in the past. Sounds like something someone older would say, but its the truth, no matter how much I try to deny it.

I guess you could say that's why I'm trying to befriend Zeke again.

Having a job like mine, requires a lot of patience, which I'm working on. That's probably why I can handle being anywhere remotely near Caleb, but only for limited time. Its a game I like to play, see how long I can stand the asshole. I always lose.

Every year, we celebrate _her_ anniversary, by honoring _her_ and zip-lining. The occasion is somber, and serious. It's been a silent agreement between all of us.

Although we are trying to stay in touch, I can't help but feel that grief has separated us, even though all of us weren't great friends to begin with.

My best friend certainly isn't.

Sometimes, I like to pretend that this is all a bad dream, that I'll wake up to a utopia. But then I remind myself that there's no such thing, and that even though I have lost much, I have gained much.

It's an ongoing battle deep inside me, and only one side can win.

Only one person can help me.


End file.
